White Flag
by uchihyuu nagisa
Summary: /Sekarang aku tahu kau telah benar-benar hilang dari hidupku. Aku mencoba menepati janjiku padamu. Sebenarnya Aku ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa kita dulu. Tapi aku tahu, itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?/ Dedicated for GHARALS


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ****White Flag by Dido.**

**Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga x Gaara, slight Hinata Hyuuga x (?)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, **_**full of**_** Hinata's POV, typo(s), ide pasaran dan sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ketigaku di fandom ini dan fic pertamaku dengan pair GaaHina dan di dedikasikan untuk **

**Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song (GHARALS)**

**Happy reading, **_**minna-san**_

.

.

.

"Aahkk!" teriakku frustasi.

Kenapa aku terus memimpikan hal yang sama? Mimpi yang menyesakkan dadaku. Aku menghela napas sebanyak yang aku bisa untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatiku yang gelisah. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Entah kenapa setiap aku memejamkan mata perasaan sesak itu selalu datang dan menggrogoti paru-paruku, seakan-akan pasokan oksigen disekitarku tidak ada. Padahal aku tidak mempunyai riwayat terkena penyakit asma ataupun segala jenis penyakit yang berhubungan dengan kesusahan bernapas lainnya.

Apa yang terjadi pada dirik? Sampai kapan rasa sesak ini menderaku? Rasa sesak ini semakin memuncak ketika aku memikirkanmu dan mengingat semua kenangan yang telah kita lalui. Aku terus memerintahkan otakku untuk menghapus semua memori tentangmu tapi itu tidak berhasil. Kau tetap datang mengetuk pintu mimpiku dengan semua kenangan yang telah kita lalui.

Aku tahu kau sekarang tidak pernah memikirkanku lagi dan menganggap hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Kau telah melupakan dan menemukan penggantiku. Sesak ini semakin terasa, apakah ini sebuah pertanda bahwa kau memang benar-benar telah lepas dari genggaman tanganku?

.

.

.

**Konoha Senior High School**

Hancur sudah hari baik yang aku harapkan. Aku kira dengan pergi ke sekolah aku bisa melupakanmu sejenak. Tapi aku melupakan suatu fakta bahwa kita satu sekolah dan juga satu kelas. Walaupun hal ini tidak akan bertahan lama karena dua bulan lagi kita akan lulus dan melanjutkan pendidikan ditempat yang berbeda. Tapi tetap saja melihat rambut merahmu dan tato "_Ai_" didahimu membuatku rindu sekaligus benci.

Yah, aku benci melihat kau dengan perempuan berambut _bubble gum_ yang menggandeng tanganmu membuat kepalaku semakin cenat-cenut. Sungguh, ini bukanlah hari baik yang aku maksud.

Aku berjalan cepat mendahuluimu menuju ke kelas kita XII IPA 1, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu bergandengan tangan lebih lama lagi dengan perempuan itu. Walaupun hatiku berontak menyuruhku agar aku tetap disana dan melepaskan secara paksa tangan kalian yang saling bertautan. Tapi aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku padamu. Aku tidak akan mengusik hidupmu dan memintamu kembali ke dalam kehidupanku.

.

.

.

**Flashback on**

"Hinata, berhentilah menggangguku. Aku lelah menghadapimu. Kau menyedihkan!" bentakmu. Ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara kasar kepadaku.

"G-Gaara, apa yang t-terjadi? K-kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Kau memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh, hah! Aku sudah melarangmu bertemu dengannya, tapi kau tetap saja menemuinya. Aku bosan memperingatkanmu. Kurasa itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan agar kau tidak menggangguku lagi! " ucap kau datar.

Sebelum aku membalas perkataanmu, kau sudah berbicara lagi.

"Satu lagi, aku tidak menerima alasan apapun darimu, karena bagiku semuanya sudah jelas," ucapmu datar sembari pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di kelas yang sudah sepi.

"K-kalau itu keputusanmu. A-aku bisa apa lagi. Walapun s-sebenarnya aku tidak ingin h-hubungan kita berakhir seperti ini, t-tapi mungkin ini lebih b-baik untukmu," ucapku kepada diriku sendiri beriringan dengan bulir kristal yang perlahan mengalir dipipiku. Aku hanya bisa menangis menyesali semua yang telah terjadi dan tak bisa diperbaiki kembali –mungkin.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di kelas itu, kita tidak pernah berbicara ataupun sekedar bertegur sapa. Sekarang kau dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura, sang primadona sekolah kita. Saat Ino memberitahukan mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sakura, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengigit bibir bawahku, berharap hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit dan sesak yang aku rasakan didadaku.

Aku terus mencoba menyangkalnya, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengakui informasi yang diberikan Ino benar. Hari ini aku melihat kau dan Sakura bergandengan tangan mesra di lorong kelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Membuatku ingin menangis dihadapanmu, agar kau sadar bahwa aku tersiksa dengan semua yang kau lakukan.

Tapi hal itu tidak aku lakukan karena aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan itu hanya akan menambah masalah dan menyebabkan kekacauan dalam hidupmu apabila aku memintamu kembali padaku. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi karena kau akan semakin membenciku.

Sekarang aku tahu kau telah benar-benar hilang dari hidupku. Aku mencoba menepati janjiku padamu. Sebenarnya Aku ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa kita dulu. Tapi aku tahu, itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Karena kau sudah menganggap hubungan di antara kita semuanya sudah selesai.

Aku menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, entah sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya. Aku berharap semua pelajaran di kelas hari ini cepat berakhir. Agar aku bisa pulang untuk menenangkan hatiku yang kacau dirumah.

.

.

.

**Tet… tet… tet…**

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga. Aku sengaja membiarkan teman-temanku pulang terlebih dahulu. Setelah merasa keadaan telah sepi, aku segera keluar dari kelas. Dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk, aku melangkah menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi. Sepi, sampai akhirnya aku melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali tak ingin kulihat.

Aku melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatiku terluka. Kau berpelukan erat dan berciuman mesra dengan Sakura di lorong kelas yang sudah sepi.

Aku tahu kau melihatku ketika pandangan mata kita bertemu sesaat sebelum kau semakin memperdalam ciumanmu dengan Sakura. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tenang melewatimu walaupun sebenarnya hatiku menangis.

Kenapa bukan aku perempuan yang kau peluk sekarang?

Kenapa bukan aku perempuan yang kau cumbu mesra sekarang?

Kenapa bukan AKU?

Kapan hal ini akan berakhir?

Kapan?

Ingin rasanya upacara hari kululusan cepat dilakukan.

Agar aku tidak melihatmu lagi dengannya!

Agar semua mimpi buruk tentangmu pergi dari kehidupanku!

Agar aku bisa mengakhiri lara di hati ini dan menghilangkan rasa sesak yang bersarang dihatiku.

.

.

.

**Upacara kelulusan**

Akhirnya, saat-saat yang aku nantikan tiba. Sampai detik ini pun kita masih tidak bertegur sapa. Aku mengerti ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Aku menghentikaan lamunanku ketika seorang laki-laki bermata onix menghampiriku di bangku taman sekolah.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku baik-baik! Aku tidak akan mengatakan untuk kedua kalinya. Aku menyukaimu ketika kita bertemu pertama kali saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Apa jawabanmu?" tanya seorang laki-laki kepadaku.

"A-aku tidak bisa menjawabnya s-sekarang. A-aku perlu waktu u-untuk menjawabnya," ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, sekalipun kau menolakku nantinya. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku," ucap laki-laki berambut emo itu kepadaku.

Sebelum dia pergi, dia menyerahkan secarik kertas kepadaku dan memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil yang berhasil membuat pipiku merona. Aku tahu laki-laki ini mempunyai perasaan yang tulus kepadaku.

Aku genggam erat secarik kertas yang diberikannya tadi kepadaku. Mungkin laki-laki itu akan menjadi oranng yang penting dihidupku nantinya.

Aku akan menyerah, ini batas terakhir ku untuk menggapaimu. Aku akan pergi membawa semua kenangan yang pernah kita alami di SMA. Tapi ketahuilah Gaara, Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus begitu sampai aku lelah mencintaimu. Aku akan menyimpan perasaan ini untuk aku sendiri. Dan saat kita berjumpa lagi suatu saat nanti yang akan aku lakukan hanya diam dan membiarkan pertemuan kita berlalu begitu saja. Agar kau mengira aku telah melupakanmu dan berhasil melanjutkan hidupku tanpa dirimu. _But, on my heart I still love you and always will be._

.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang mata terus menatap lekat dirinya, mengawasi gerak-geriknya sedari tadi tanpa ia –Hinata– tahu.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N :: **

Akhirnya selesai juga… Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah aku buat *bangga*. _Gomen_ kalau judulnya nggak nyambung dengan cerita. Aku senang bisa ikut event ini dan aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada nee-chanku Zhie Hikaru sudah mau memperbaiki fic aku ini. Semoga kalian suka.

R&R dan C&C sangat diperlukan. _Mind to review?_

.

**15 Januari 2012**

_**Sign**_

**U.N.**


End file.
